Fifty Shades, too early?
by ChelsBookWorm37
Summary: What if Ana got pregnant at the very beginning of Fifty Shades Darker? After knowing each other for just two months, what will they do? How will Christian react? How will Ana feel when she knows what Christian thinks? So, this story will start after page 303 from 50Shades Darker. PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, ETC! Check out my other FiftyShadesTrilogy Fanfic? Daddy's Little 'Princess' TY!
1. 1 - How Can I Tell You?

**Chapter 1 - How Can I Tell You?**

***A/N - HEEEEY GUYS! **

**What if Ana got pregnant at the very beginning of Fifty Shades Darker? After knowing each other for just two months, what will they do? How will Christian react? How will Ana feel when she knows what Christian thinks?**

**This is my second fanfic and I'm still currently writing Daddy's Little "Princess' still so don't worry if your reading that, I'll update it tomorrow;) **

**So, this story will start from approximately after page 303? Where Ana is at work and Ethan comes for the apartment keys..**

**By the way, let's just pretend they've known each other for about 3 months already okay?;)**

**Thanks for reading! I aim to be original with different events than fifty shades freed did so yeah:)**

**PLEASEEEE REVIEW, GIVE ME YOUR HONEST OPINION! Also, please check out s/8480277/1/Daddys-Little-Princess **

**THANKYOUUUU! ~Chelsea!***

**Ana's P.O.V**

I was feeling pretty scared still.

Knowing that Leila was out there..with a gun..wanting to kill me.

The nerves were even making me physically throw up, but I didn't want to tell Christian that.

I love Christian so much, but sometimes I wonder if I can carry on being his girlfriend, I mean..Oh I don't know what I mean!

Ever since I decided to go back to Christian, things have been up and down..constantly.

He told me he loved me..up.

We had great sex,lots of times..up.

Elena came into the picture..down.

Then Leila..even more down.

And because of all this stress of Leila basically, I've been 'throwing up my stress'..rock bottom.

The only thing keeping me from walking away is how much I love Christian..and the rest of the Grey family.

Wow, the things I think about whilst twiddling my thumbs at my work desk!

Suddenly, the phone rings and I immediately answer it.

It's Claire telling me there's some really cute guy at reception for me who she wouldn't mind having a few drinks with..Ethan!

I grab the keys and practically sprint for reception, although I regret that because now I'm feeling slightly nauseous.

"Ana!" I see Ethan and give him a friendly bear hug.

"Ethan! It's good to see you! Here's the keys." I hand over the apartment keys and wish I could just be at the apartment right now, but no..instead I'm stuck in the office for another few hours with my creepy perv of a boss, Jack Hyde.

"Thanks Ana. Kate and Elliot are flying back on Friday so you won't be bored with just that boyfriend of yours for too long!" I love Ethan like he's my own little brother, always making jokes!

After a very long day at work running around after Mr. Perv, I decide that instead of going straight back to Christian's, I visit the doctors to give me some antibiotics or something for this..bug? I've caught.

I just text Christian saying I was simply getting a check-up, and he insisted I just come back home and let Grace give me a once-over..but why should I? I have Sawyer to protect me, the last place Leila would be is at a hospital, right?

...

After having a blood test and telling Dr. Pullman all my symptoms, I sit nervously waiting to find out what's wrong with me.

"Well, Anastasia it seems you are pregnant."

I froze. "Pre..Pregnant?" I stutter.

All the thoughts whizzing around my head make me gain a headache.

I feel..Sad, scared, shocked, weirdly abit happy? I'm carrying Christian's baby?

Oh shit, Christian!

He's going to flip and hit the roof when I tell him!

"Miss Steele? You look awfully pale, would you like a drink of water?"

I stutter a "Yes please" whilst gathering the millions of thoughts whizzing around in my head.

As I take a drink from the cup of water I've received, Dr. Pullman asks me,

"I would like to do a scan if that's alright?"

"Erm, yeah..sure."

Seen as though I hadn't been bleeding or something, I was able to have an external scan as opposed to an internal scan.

I blanched out most of what the doctor said until she squirted the jelly on my stomach, and began to scan the contents of my stomach.

And there it was.

The little jellybean-shaped blob on the monitor..my baby prince or princess.

I don't care what happens now, along as my baby was safe and with me, forever.

The Doctor said I was 8-9 weeks and this would explain all the nausea.

...

I walked out of the hospital entrance and was greeted by Sawyer asking me if I was okay.

"Yeah, I'm just tired Sawyer. Can we just go home please?"

On the drive home I plan out in my head about 7 different scenarios of how I can tell Christian, but..I just don't think I can.

Christian wouldn't leave me or kick me out..surely?

When the car comes to a halt I immediately panic in my head and wonder what the fuck I'm going to do!

I know, I'll just not tell him, yet..That's gotta work, hopefully anyway.

My stomach is doing somersaults as I enter Escala.

"Hey, how was the doctors?" He seems in a better mood than before, I don't want to wreck the moment so I'll definitely not tell him yet.

How long can I put it off for though? In a few weeks he'll be able to notice anyway..

"Hey, erm the doctors was fine. Turns out it just must be stress, and I've got some tablets so I should be fine." Really, I was referring to the nausea tablets I was given.

"Well then I'll try my hardest to make sure you receive no stress."

"I'm just gunna go get changed, I've had a tiring day at work."

"Okay baby, come straight down when your changed so we can eat."

I nod with my small fake smile and head for the stairs.

I hope Christian doesn't think anything is wrong..**_except from the fact that I'm carrying his child, there's some mental women out there who wants to kill me and another one who just wants Christian all to herself_**..so no, nothing wrong then!

...

I decide to shower first, to wash all the lies off maybe? Nope, no matter how hard I could scrub, I would still be pregnant and lying to  
Christian about it.

Once I've showered I look in the full-body mirror and notice the minor changes in my body already..why hadn't I noticed this before?

Hmm, probably because I've been too busy thinking about Leila with a gun permit!

But it's sort of..warming in a weird way to know that there is a little baby growing inside me, but the thought is turned negative when I  
think of how Christian will react to the news..I shudder at the thought of him screaming at me.

I towel dry my hair because I had no effort to properly dry it and dress in silk top and bottoms pajamas.

I suddenly feel so tired so I just lie down on the bed, only for a minute, just to feel less-tired..but sleep drags my eyelids shut.

...

"Ana? Ana, wake up." I slowly awake to Christian standing over me.

I blink and rub my eyes before yawning.

"What?" I ask, half asleep still.

"I was waiting half an hour for you, to find you asleep in bed? I'm sorry baby but if you're going to sleep at least eat something first."

I opened my mouth to protest against him but then thought, 'If not for me, then for the baby.'

So I just nodded before sitting up and holding his hand as he led me downstairs.

When I got downstairs and smelt the spaghetti bolognese I suddenly felt mouth-wateringly hungry and was glad I agreed to eating.

As I dug into my food I paused when I saw Christian looking at me with an amused but disgusted look on his face.

"What?" I asked, playfully glaring at him.

"You..your a very messy eater Miss Steele."

I blushed, although I knew the real reason behind my big appetite.

"Well Mr. Grey, I forgot to have lunch because I was busy finishing evaluating chapters of manuscripts and giving Ethan the keys to Kate's apartment."

His amused expression was lost as he looked at me with one eyebrow raised, "You just 'forgot' to have lunch? Honeslty Ana, what am I  
going to do with you?"

I smirk, "Well Mr. Grey I know a number of things you could do to me..but for now I'm going to go sleep, as it's been a tiring day."

He playfully pouts before holding our his hand and leading me upstairs.

How did I ever get such a beautiful, caring man?

Out of all those beautiful women in the world who swoon at his feet, why me?

"Penny for your thoughts, baby?"

"How did I get so lucky? To get you as my gorgeous boyfriend?"

He looks at me deadly serious in the eyes, "No Ana, how did I get so lucky to have YOU as my gorgeous, talented, kind, warm-hearted,  
perfect girlfriend?"

His words made my heart skip a beat and my cheeks arouse a new shade of pink called which I call "The Christian Effect."

"Now Miss Steele, please will you accompany me in the land of sleep?"

I wasn't aware he had stripped to just his boxers.

I wanted him, so much! But, he would find the changes in my body straight away..I know it.

I just want to scream at him that I'm pregnant but I just..can't?

I knew one thing for sure, I was killing in sick and seeing Grace tomorrow..I had to confide in at least someone?

That night I fell asleep with Christian's arms holding my waist, and even though it didn't to him..It meant so much significance to me.

...

I awake because I'm too hot, as Christian is still draped over me and I accidentally let out a little giggle because he looks so adorable.

I hold my breath for a few seconds because he starts to move but he stops and he's still asleep, awh my fifty.

I gently un-tangle our bodies and climb out of bed after glancing at the alarm clock.

It's only 5am? Well, it is still quite dark outside..

But I'm awake now so I may as well make my way downstairs.

I'm startled to see Gail sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Morning Mrs. Jones, what are you doing up so early?"

"Oh good morning Miss Steele, I had been awoken from my sleep as I couldn't sleep. May I ask why you are up at such an early time?"

"Oh erm, same reasons really, just thinking about...things."

She gave me a smile and asked if I wanted a cup of tea, but for once I felt like a nice cool drink.

"Erm no thanks, I'll settle for a glass of water." I reciprocated her smile and started to ponder my thoughts as she passed me my water.

"Something on your mind, Miss Grey?"

I really wanted to just tell her, I mean, I had to because what if one day soon she cooked something I wouldn't be able to eat?

"I..I'm..nevermind." I really feel like reaching out to her, telling her..she is a motherly-type towards Christian and is starting to make me  
feel like one of her own, in a way.

"I know that I'm only staff but if you ever need to talk with someone about anything at all, then you can talk to me in total confidence. I am brilliant at keeping all sorts of secrets." She gave me a re-assuring smile and I just felt like I had to tell her.

"Gail, I'm pregnant."

She looked at me with shocked, wide-eyes for a moment, then looked right past me with even wider eyes and I turned to find Christian  
froze in his tracks.

**_Oh shit._**


	2. 2 - Reality Check

**Chapter 2 - Reality Check**

***A/N - Hope you enjoy this chapter&leave your opinion! thanks for reviews, follows, favourites & PM's!**

**Every opinion is considered and help me to proceed with my story, I appreciate it!:)**

**Let's see how Christian reacts..Will he run off to Elena? Will he stay? Ooooh..**

**Thanks!**

**~Chelsea!***

**Christian's P.O.V**

**_The previous day.._**

I feel horrible that Ana's going to the doctors for a check up, it's my fault.

That's the only reason I didn't argue with her about being checked over by my mom, because whatever was going wrong with her was  
because of me, well my problems from that past..

Leila. I still can't fucking believe that she's out there somewhere close by loose with a gun, possibly.

All I want to do is be at Escala, fucking the life out of Ana.

When I'm with Ana, everything is okay..She makes my world okay.

Her defiance against me is just her showing me that she's perfectly able to take care of herself.

She probably would be fine and not ill if it wasn't for you, Grey!

Damn my fucking subconscious.

He's right though.

If not for meeting me, Ana would still be just a sweet innocent 22 year old happily getting on with her life.

But no, I had to fucking develop these..feelings for her and follow her around like a fucking lap dog until she accepted me to play some  
part in her life.

The thing is, I'm glad she didn't accept my original offer..otherwise I would have never even thought about what I was next going to offer her.

I had to though.

As much as it pained me to first admit, I love Ana and she definitely loves me.

She had to be mine forever.

There was only one way of guaranteeing that..Her becoming my wife.

Yes, that's what I was going to do.

After all this shit with Leila has cleared up, I'm going to propose to her..granted that she's still here and hasn't fled from me because of  
my fucked up past that keep popping up and fucking everything in my present life.

...

I heard the door open and close and I immediately knew Ana was home from the doctors..let's see what's wrong with her.

I greet her with a smile and she returns it, but something else seems to be bothering her.

After she tells me it was just stress I feel so guilty, yep it's my fault she's been feeling down lately..fucking Leila.

...

I fell asleep with my arms wrapped around Ana and felt her relax as she falls asleep.

I'm woken up by feeling the emptiness of the bed as I realise Ana isn't there.

It's 5am, why the fuck isn't she asleep still?

I panic for a minute when I realise she's not even in the bathroom, but then I hear the very faint sound of talking coming from  
downstairs..the kitchen.

I hate to eavesdrop but I need to know what Ana is saying to Gail.

"I know that I'm only staff but if you ever need to talk with someone about anything at all, then you can talk to me in total confidence. I am brilliant at keeping all sorts of secrets."

I'm not entirely sure I'm happy about Gail and Ana being so close, so I step in about to ask Ana if anything's wrong then I heard those  
words..

"Gail, I'm pregnant."

I couldn't believe what I just heard..pregnant?!

Gail was looking at me with wide-eyes and then Ana turned to look at me and looked at me the same way.

What the fuck? Fucking pregnant!?

I felt all the anger build up inside me..when was she going to tell me?!

"Christian, please. I.." She started to sob.

I couldn't even think about comforting her..I needed fucking comforting!

She moved closer and reached out for my arm but she could see the anger in my eyes as I glared at her and pushed her away, a bit harder than I intended.

It made her fall backwards on to her derriere as she looked at me with pure fear in her eyes.

I felt so sick to my stomach.

I tried to scream at her and tell her how fucking stupid she was when I just..couldn't get any words out.

My head was spinning with thoughts of Leila, Ana, babies, and that feared look Ana gave me as she looked at me with horror in her  
eyes..making me feel like a monster.

I couldn't think straight.

My heart was pounding, so fast..it became so fast that it felt like it was mearly humming instead of pumping oxygen around my body.

I felt my head stricken with pain and my sight went blurry then my knees went weak as I collapsed to the ground, hitting my head on  
something as I went down..everything went black and I started to think thoughts of everything changing if Ana kept this baby.

**Ana's P.O.V**

I was looking up at him, looking into those eyes..they were NOT the eyes of the man I fell in love with.

I cannot believe he just knocked me off my feet.

Those eyes..are filled with anger, rage, emptiness.

He's not in there, it's like some monster has taken over Christian's body and he looks like he's trying to find the right words to scream at  
me, but nothing comes out.

His eyes soften slightly and his left hand goes to his chest then his right hand quickly to his head.

His breathing quickens and I suddenly feel quite anxious as to know what the hell is happening!

"Christian? Christian!" I shout at him but it's like he can't hear me at all and then he sinks to the ground, hitting his head on the door  
handle really hard as he starts to bleed.

Oh fifty!

My heart is in my mouth as I run over to him with tears spilling from my eyes.

"Gail! Call an ambulance! Then call Grace and tell her!"

I held Christian in my arms and looked at his bleeding head, which made me cry even more.

Taylor and Sawyer must have heard me screaming as they ran to the kitchen to find me holding a bleeding Christian in my arms.

I couldn't speak, just cry.

Gail explained to them what had happened, (leaving out the conversation which occurred moments before,) and they helped carried him to the ambulance which just arrived outside.

I was adamant on holding onto Christian's hand throughout the ambulance ride.

We arrived at the hospital and everything was just a blur really.

Moments after we arrived we were greeted by an anxious-looking Grace, who told me everything was fine and all he needed was a few  
stitches.

After Grace has stitched his head, I sat next to his unconscious body gripping onto his hand like my life depended on it.

The Grace came into the room again.

"Ana, honey he's fine. He'll regain conciousness very shortly, that was quite some fall..what happened exactly?"

I let go of Christian's hand and just looked at him, lying there..I was still in shock from what had happened and thinking about how and  
WHY it happened, the tears just started to roll down my cheeks and I was taken into an unexpected, warming hug from Grace.

"It's my fault, Grace. It's my fault!" My voice was hoarse and barely audible but she heard and understand what I said.

"Oh Ana dear, what happened?" She looked down at me with questioning eyes and I had to tell her.

She's his mother, after all..

"I..I..He heard me tell Gail something and became really angry and even knocked me down, not on purpose though, and he.."

I started to sob again and received a rub on the back from Grace.

"He just, put a hand to his chest because he was breathing really fast and then his other hand went to his head and, and..he just blacked out Grace, he hit his head on the metal door handle on the way down. It's my fault, it's all my fault."

**Grace's P.O.V**

As I sat there listening to the story of exactly how my son needed stitches in his head, I realised that something, (apart from the fact  
Christian was unconscious,) was seriously wrong with Ana.

"Ana, what's wrong? Why's it your fault?"

She just looked at me with her tear-stained blue eyes and shook her head from side-to-side.

"Ana, what did you say to Gail?"

I'm becoming more and more worried for the poor girl, something has really shaken her.

"I..I can't Grace. I just can't do it..Christian hates me, I know it."

**Ana's P.O.V**

I'm crying and being held by Grace, like a baby..Baby? I'm going to have my own in about 7 months so I need to wise the fuck up.

I pull away from Grace, wipe away my tears which have now stopped flowing and am about to speak when I hear a groggy voice,

"Wha..Where am I?"

"Christian! You..passed out and hit your head after.."

I could see he was coming back to reality and his expression wasn't what I expected, he looked..lonely and scared?

"After what, Ana?"

He's really confusing me now.

"After you walked in the kitchen and I had just told Gail.."

Realisation hits him.

He looks at me confused.

"Your pregnant?" I hear Grace gasp, shit I forgot she was still here.

"Mom, I need to speak to Ana..alone." Christian gives Grace a serious, 'get-out-now-and-tell-no-one' look and she quickly fleets, giving  
me a concerned look as she left.

I could feel the tension between us, it was so thick I could cut it with glass.

I was trying to look anywhere but in his direction, but I gave in and looked in his eyes.

He looked..angry? lost? confused? disappointed?

Well, whatever he was feeling I couldn't really put my finger on it.

I couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Christian, I'm..sorry."

He looks at me with those blank-expressioned eyes, "How could you be so fucking stupid Ana? I thought you were on birth control? How did this even fucking happen?! I used god-damned condoms every fucking time!"

His voice progressively got louder and his rage became clearer.

I scoffed, **_how_** did this happen? I think we both know Christian!

Why was he being so inconsiderate? What an asshole!

"You know what Christian? I get it. Your fucking pissed. Well so am I! It takes two to make a baby, you know! Your such an..inconsiderable twat!"

He looked at me for a second, taken back by my anger.

Then carried on looking pissed off.

"I can't..I can't fucking do this Ana! We've known each other 3 fucking months! I have never even thought about children, christ sake Ana!"

"So? You think I'm ready to be a mom..at 22? Are you fucking kidding me? It's not just you that is affected!"

I have the urge to slap his face until it turns red..Does he not understand that each one of his words hurt?

By now, angry tears were formed in my eyes.

"Ana, I'm not ready to be a father and you're not ready to be a mother, just get r.."

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE CHRISTIAN! I'M NOT GETTING AN ABORTION! I can't believe I have to go through this on my own..this is why I don't tell you things Christi..AH!"

My sentence is cut off by a sharp pain in my left side and I'm aware that Christian is frantically looking at holding onto my side, his eyes  
are filled with..concern?

Oh yeah be concerned now Christian, now that you've just admitted you don't me or this child.

"Ana, sit down for christ sake!"

I straighten up as the pain leaves my body and take a deep breath in and out.

"Fuck yourself Christian, I thought maybe you could learn to love but obviously you are still a fucking sadist who enjoys inflicting pain on  
brown-haired girls. I hope you're happy with Leila or Mrs. Robinson, whatever. Bye Christian."

I held in the tears as I turned around and walked out, ignoring the calls of my name from Christian.

I'm pulled to one side by Grace.

"Ana, what's going on dear?"

My eyes are filled with tears and I just run, run away from Grace, the hospital, Christian, reality.

I stop running after I begin to get out of breath.

I've been walking for what seems like ages and I decide to see Kate..I just need my bestfriend and sister right now.

I shiver as the wind creeps up my back.

I'm slightly cold, but that's possibly because I'm only wearing a pajama tank top, sweatpants and my pink slippers.

I knock on the apartment door hard and loud a few times and wait for a couple of minutes when a half-asleep Kate opens the door.

"Oh Ana, what are you doing here at 8am? Shouldn't you be in bed with money bags?" She jokes, but one mention of Christian and I'm  
uncontrollably sobbing.

"Woah Steele, come in. What's wrong?"

I walk in the door and slump myself on the couch and Kate sits herself next to me, looking me in the eyes.

"I..I think I just left Christian, Kate..He doesn't want me anymore!"

Before Kate could reply,

"That's bullshit, he's always all over you like a rash." A half-covered Elliot creeps from the bedroom, yawning.

"Oh Kate Im sorry, I didn't know you had Elliot over..I'll go."

"Nooo Steele, you will tell me the whole story right now. Elliot doesn't mind me not being in bed, I'm sure he can wait."

"Thanks Kate, I love you."

"I love you too Steele, now spill!"


	3. 3 - She left me?

**Chapter 3 - She left me?**

***A/N - Hope you enjoy this chapter&leave your opinion! thanks for reviews, follows, favourites & PM's!**

**Every opinion is considered and help me to proceed with my story, I appreciate it!:)**

**Can't help it, there's lots of swearing..ohwell!**

**Did Christian react wrongly?**

**Thanks!**

**~Chelsea!***

**Christian's P.O.V**

She..left..me?

What? No she can't leave me, she promised she would never ever leave me again!

I don't think I could possibly live without Ana, but..a child? Our child?

I don't think I could ever be a dad..I'll be a shit dad I just know it.

I'm so torn.

I want Ana here with me right now but I don't want to have a child with her, yet..Do I?

I can't think straight.

Where is she?

Fuck sake!

I have fucked up her life so much already, now I'm doing it all over again.

I need my phone.

Oh shit, I'm supposed to be at an early meeting this morning!

"Taylor!" He should be around here somewhere.

"Yes, sir?" He appears through the door.

"Where is Miss Steele?"

Yeah, like he'll know!

"Erm, Miss Steele ran out of the hospital crying..Dr. Grey told me."

"What?! And no one thought to notify me? Taylor, you do fucking realise that Leila is out there don't you! Now, where is my fucking  
phone?!"

I'm aware my heart is beating faster, as I'm fucking furious.

Although I am still very pissed off at Ana, it doesn't mean I don't care about her safety.

Taylor hands me my phone and I think of who to call..Surely Ana went back to Escala and got her mobile, right?

Unlikely.

I'll ring Gail at Escala anyway.

A few rings and she picks up,

"Hello? Mr. Grey?" She sounds surprised and anxious..oh yeah she was there when I passed out after Ana chose to confide in her not me.

"Gail, do you know the where-abouts of Ana?"

"Oh..no sir, I thought she went to the hospital with you in the ambulance?"

"She did but now she's gone a-wall. If you see her be sure to ring me immediately, Leila is still out there Gail."

"Of course Mr. Grey..How are you feeling? What happened to your head?"

"A few stitches, I'm fine thanks. I've got to go and find Ana, bye Gail."

I hang up without waiting for a reply.

I think..Who else is Ana close to and would go to for help?

Then I've got it..Kate!

I'm surprised I actually have Miss. Kavanagh's number stored in my phone.

**Ana's P.O.V**

"Holy shit Ana, I mean wow..Your gunna be a mom! I'm gunna be an Auntie!" Kate seems supportive and I hug her because all I wanted was support..Why couldn't Christian have been happy for me..us, like Kate is?

"I know, it's a weird feeling..having a tiny someone growing inside of you, depending on you." I smile, thinking of my little jellybean I saw on the screen when I had the scan.

"I can't wait until I'm older and have kids! Our kids can be best friends!" I've never seen this side of Kate, but I love it..So cute.

"Well Kate, I'm not ready to share you just yet..but I don't mind safely practising." Elliot jokes, Oh how I love his cheesy, un-funny jokes!

Kate playfully smacks his arm.

"So, I'm getting a niece or nephew?" He smiles at me.

"Yeah." I ask, returning his smile.

Then my smile drops as I begin to think of Christian.

"God, why couldn't Christian be supportive like you two? It's his baby yet you two are as excited as I am! But I'm also a ton more nervous  
and scared."

I'm holding back the tears as I breath in and out deeply.

"I'm going to kill him, you know. I'm seriously gunna go all Kate Tyson on him." I laugh as Kate looks at me dead seriously, and she can't help but join in laughing.

I didn't even realise Elliot was fully dressed.

"Going somewhere?" Kate questioned him, but just then her phone rang and Elliot was closest so he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Why the fuck would you care? You obviously don't care enough you arsehole!"

"I'm not saying. She might be, she might not be."

"Oh yeah, I'm the fucking childish one. How about you grow a pair and accept the fact your going to be a father instead of running for the fucking hills you dick!"

My heart sank as I knew he was arguing with Christian.

"Elliot, give me the phone."

He looked at me confused, but then handed me the phone.

I put him on speaker by accident, but I didn't care as I began to speak.

"What do you want, Christian?" My voice sounds full of anger, good.

He lets out a deep sigh.

"Ana, thank christ for that."

"For what Christian? Scared that I would run away when things got tough? Oh wait, that's you!"

I glanced at Kate who winked at me for support.

"Ana, I..I don't know what we're going to do."

"No Christian, you can do what the fuck you like but as soon as you mentioned getting rid of this baby, this part of me and you that's  
growing inside of me, it was obvious that you had no intention of staying with me. So go fuck some girl senseless for all I care, I know who my true family is, goodbye."

I hung up, knowing that wouldn't be the end of that discussion but I was seriously too tired to argue with him.

"Well Steele, you got him told! Don't worry, me and Elliot will be here for you! And I'm sure the rest of the Grey family will be too. And  
obviously your own parents!"

"I know, thank you Kate I love you both!" I say, wrapping my arms around her.

"I'm going out for a bit, I'll call you later baby, love you. Bye Ana, don't eat all the ice-cream okay? Try to resist, even though we share the same favourite flavour."

I giggle as Kate smiles and asks him where he's going.

"I'll tell you after. Laters, baby!" Then he closes the door behind him and me and Kate are left staring at each other, knowing exactly  
where he's going.

"So Steele, what're you going to do about Christian?"

I sigh, "Honestly Kate, I have no fucking clue. I'm sure he wants me to get an abortion but I am definitely not going to. I think I'm gunna be a single parent..what do you think?"

**Elliot's P.O.V**

What a fucking ass.

He obviously loves Ana so why the fuck would he say all this shit?

I arrive at Escala to find Christian pacing the floor running both hands through his hair over and over again, sighing as he does so.

"Some fucking man you are, Christian."

He turns around and as soon as he's actually heard what I've said he starts glaring at me.

"What the fuck Elliot? What am I supposed to do? I can't be a fucking dad, the thought has never ever crossed my mind! Besides, we've  
known each other 5 minutes!"

"Whatever Christian, 3 months may not be long but it's long enough to know that you two are madly in love. You should be fucking happy that she's having your baby! If it was me and Kate in this situation, I know for fucking sure I would never make Kate choose between an abortion and the baby. Maybe this will make you realise that she's your everything and you're lost without her. You should see how upset you've made her Christian, go see her like a proper fucking man and apologise!"

I don't wait for some fucking pathetic excuse he wants to come up with, instead I turn around and leave.

When I turn on my car engine, I'm surprised to find Christian opening the passenger door and sliding in.

"I see you're finally making the right decisions."

"Yeah, yeah let's just get there shall we?"

Impaitent or what!

**Ana's P.O.V**

After us having a lovely big bowl each of my favourite ice-cream, me and Kate just sit on the couch and cuddle whilst flicking through the  
boring T.V channels mindlessly.

Then we hear the door open and close, presuming it's Elliot we just stay cuddled on the couch, until we hear a voice and both turn around at the unfamiliar sound.

"Ana. Why did you run here? What is wrong with Christian? He can give you everything. But if you don't want his everything then he can share his love with me."

She whispers in a just-audible voice whilst bringing both her hands together, steadying the aim of the gun which is clasped between her fingers.

All the blood from my face is drained as I look at the sight before me, feeling myself shake nervously only wishing Elliot had locked the  
fucking door! I can see Kate's expression stay shocked as she too eyes Leila up and down.

I suddenly regret not staying with Christian at the hospital, at least there we would have been safe and protected..even if he was being an arse.

"This is for your own good Ana." She says, as she reaches for the trigger.


	4. 4 - Bad Aim

**Chapter 4 - Bad Aim**

***A/N - Hope you enjoy this chapter&leave your opinion! thanks for reviews, follows, favourites & PM's!**

**Every opinion is considered and help me to proceed with my story, I appreciate it!:)**

**Who will save the day?**

**I'm working on a longish chapter for Daddy's Little Princess seen as though I haven't updated for like 4 days?**

**Sorry for the short chapter, working on the next one as we speak..**

**Thanks!**

**~Chelsea!***

**Ana's P.O.V**

I sit there closing my eyes, holding Kate tight letting my tears silently roll down my cheeks as Leila concentrates on aiming for my head.

I'm helpless, in the few seconds I've got left all I can do is think of Christian and all the good times we've had together already..All that's keeping me from uncontrollably sobbing is that when Christian eventually finds me here, I don't want him to see my red, blotchy, tear-stained face to remember me by.

The door barged open just as her finger released the trigger.

I felt a shock to my system, there was a burning sensation raging through my body, it hurt like hell. Was I hell? Did her shot kill me?

All I could think of was please don't say she had killed me, if not for me then for this poor baby I'm carrying. I really want this baby and  
myself to live.

Damn Leila.

Damn Christian and his fucking past.

Damn Kate for ever getting ill and making me interview him that day.

And damn me, for all I could hear was my name being screamed over and over again before the darkness took over.

**Christian's P.O.V**

I started to fidget with the buttons on my shirt as I became more anxious.

Then we arrived.

I took a deep breath and looked at the door, which was slightly open.

"Something's not right." Elliot said, his face full of concern.

With nothing more said I ran out of the car and barged through the door.

I was shocked at the scene infront of me.

Leila was standing there, her eyes wide as she looked at me then I saw the gun drop from her hand down to the floor as her bottom lip  
started to tremble and I immediately searched the room for Ana.

Her body was passed out in the arms of a crying Kate.

My heart stopped beating in that moment and I started screaming Ana's name as I ran towards her.

"Ana! Ana! Ana wake up, baby please!"

I held her in my arms and felt a warm liquid spreading across my shirt.

My eyes were frantically checking her body up and down searching for where the blood was coming from.

I gasped as I saw the blood was escaping from the side of her waist.

Oh fuck, she might lose this baby..because of me and my fucking past!

I screamed at Elliot, "Drive me to the hospital now! And for fuck sake will you ring Taylor and ask him to take care of Leila."

I picked up Ana and cradled her to my chest, thinking of what could have happened if Leila hadn't of missed her target, and shot a bullet right through Ana's skull.

A tear fell from my eye, as I sat impatiently waiting for Ana to wake up in m arms.

Then more tears fell, until I felt movement in my arms, Oh Ana!

"Chri..Ow, my side..what happened?" She asked, looking into to my tear-filled eyes as I quickly wiped away the hostile tears.

"It's okay baby, we're going to the hospital you're safe now."

"But..but, what about Leila? She shot me Christian! She almost killed me! Ow my side, please Christian don't let me or the baby die,  
please." She started to sob into my chest and it took a lot of force to not cry back, into her hair.

"I know baby, I'm sorry. So, so sorry. Taylor's taking care of Leila."

She looks up at me and the cute v has formed on her forehead.

"Taking care of? What like.."

Not wanting her jumping to conclusions, I ended her sentence.

"Putting her in a mental institution where she can get the help she needs? Yeah, that."

Speaking of, I need to make sure Taylor definitely secured her and got to her before she fled the scene.

I hate to think of what could have happened if she left before Taylor got there.

I can hear Kate still crying up front with Elliot.

"Kate it's okay, she's awake now."

Kate turned around and started to cry with relief.

We arrive at the hospital and I quickly open the door and carry Ana into the hospital.

We were met by my mother, who was shocked to see us..twice in 24 hours,**_ wow you take good care of yourself and Ana, no wonder you're scared of being a shit father!_**

My subconscious witted at me.

**Ana's P.O.V**

The bullet, it only skimmed my side..it didn't sink into it so the impact of the bullet was less horrific than it felt.

Grace assured me that everything was fine, including the baby and was going to do an ultrasound.

The pain I felt seemed worse than it should have, but it was made better by my two favourite drugs..meds and Christian.

The whole time he had stayed with me, and briefly explained the circumstances to his mother who was still confused of why someone  
would attempt to kill me and why Christian wanted to help them get better.

Grace wanted me to have an ultrasound just to check, but I was unsure whether or not I wanted Christian in the room with me..considering his reaction to the news, anyway.

"Time for the ultrasound, Ana." I nodded at Dr. Greene and looked at Christian, whose eyes were wide.

"You don't have to stay, Christian."

He looked at me like I just slapped him across the face.

"No, of course I'm going to stay..it is our baby afterall." He holds my hand and smiles, and with hearing those words a tear escapes my eye.

Finally he's beginning to understand?

"This will feel cold and possibly uncomfortable." Dr. Greene said, smiling at me.

I squirmed as she squeezed the cold gel onto my stomach.

"There is your baby, the foetus is around 9 weeks and all looks healthy."

I am, yet again, mesmerized by the little jellybean shaped baby on the screen.

I looked at Christian, who has tears forming in his eyes like mine.

"That's our baby Christian. Our little jellybean."

I blink through some of the tears to keep my vision slightly visible as I look from the screen to Christian's face, loving both views equally.

"Ana, I'm sorry..so sorry that I saw this as a bad thing. Somehow, this is a good thing, right?"

I can only begin to imagine how much he means those words, but I'm glad he's seeing sense.

"Of course Christian, our own little family. Somehow, we'll make it work..I promise."

I felt the warm tears trickling down my face, from both me and Christian as he leant forward and kissed me deeply.

"Well everything seems fine, so I'll speak with Grace on your update and leave you two to it, but take it easy and that means no sex."

I blushed as I forgot that Dr. Greene was actually there and at her words..Oh god, how embarrassing_ 'no sex' _she knows us too well..

But I was just enjoying how perfect my life finally seemed to be

_Or at least she thought.._


	5. 5 - Space

**Chapter 5 - Space**

***A/N - Hope you enjoy this chapter&leave your opinion! thanks for reviews, follows, favourites & PM's!**

**Every opinion is considered and help me to proceed with my story, I appreciate it!:)**

**I'm sooooo sorry, I know I've been horrible by not uploading but I haven't been able to find the time to write lately between reading, homework, school, sleep, family things..I will try hard though to update twice a week starting next week:)**

**Thanks!**

**~Chelsea!***

**Ana's P.O.V**

Being Christian Grey has it's advantages, for example, practically forcing the staff of the hospital to discharge me just so he could have me home.

I love him so much, I really do. But that doesn't stop me from being anxious..We've rushed everything as it is, now we're starting a family?

Strange to think a few weeks back I was a goody-too-shoes, book-worm virgin and now..I'm Christian Grey's girlfriend, expecting his child and his sort of..half-sub/half-girlfriend? Whatever!

All I'm saying is I'm happy, but not ecstatic. I need time away from everything and everyIone..just to clear my thoughts.

I know, I'll visit Ray! Speaking of, I need to tell him and mom of my..'news'. I can't wait to see how they react..Little graduate Ana, already knocked up and nearly been killed? I think I'll leave the nearly being killed bit out..but still.

"Having fun keeping up with your monologue? What's on your mind?"

Christian's voice breaks up the thousands of thoughts whizzing around my head and I turn to him and sigh.

"Just..thinking. Everything is so..sudden and in all honesty I'm scared Christian, I'm not ready for all of this..It's just not me."

His eyes grow cold and narrow towards me and I squirm at his stare.

"I'm not ready either Ana, christ can't you see that!" His voice has raised and I feel like a child being told off, on the verge of crying.

"Stop thinking about yourself for once Ana, this is going to affect both of our lives. Did you not think about that when you forgot to take  
your damn pills! Did you do this for the money?!"

I stand there speechless with my mouth closed tight trying to suppress the urge to scream at him for his random outburst.

He doesn't want me or our unborn child. Why does he have to be so cold? Yeah I know neither of us are ready to be a parent..but aren't something like over 50% of pregnancies unplanned? The world has some good people in it so why can't our child be just like that.

This is so fucked up.

"Not everything is about your damn fucking money, Christian!" I scream at with absolute anger and fear controlling my voice.

"Well, what's it about then?!" He screams back in an equally-angry tone.

This is so fucked up. When a couple are blessed with a child it's meant to be a good thing..So why is Christian treating this like it's the end of the world?!

That's it, fuck this! I'm not going to let him see me cry. I barge past him and run up the stairs, if he wants an argument he can go find one somewhere else! But for now, I'm going to lock the bedroom door and pack my things..I know where I'm not wanted.

**Christian's P.O.V**

"I don't know what to do Flynn, I'm not ready for this. I never even thought I would have a family of my own, ever! Now, I'm stuck with the fortune of knocking my girlfriend up!" I angrily state to Flynn.

God, why can't he just be at home? Not on holiday somewhere!

"Christian, have you tried talking to Ana about her feelings in all of this? Have you thought that she feels the same way, like you've been rushed into the 'family life.' Ana just needs re-assurance that you'll be there for her and the baby, she is obviously going to be feeling vulnerable and scared, especially with the 100's more hormones whizzing around her body. Trust me, pregnant women one minute can be all happy then the next they'll be biting your head off for leaving the toilet seat up." He tries to joke with me but I'm in no joking mood, Ana is coming home with me to Escala but I'm probably more anxious than she is.

"Okay John, I'll talk to you when you're back. Enjoy your holiday."

I hang up without waiting for a reply and run the hands through my hair, closing my eyes as I begin to think of how this conversation with Ana is going to go.

Probably just as bad as the last time I almost suggested it.

I'm not going to be a good dad, I'll fuck up with something I just know it! I hate re-casting my memories back to when I was a child but I have to remember..remember all the ways my mom fucked up with me and make a mental note to never ever do those things.

Why even bother wasting my time? I don't want this fucking kid, I just want Ana. But no, she wants to play happy-fucking-families. Well  
newsflash Ana, I DON'T WANT TO! I need to breathe, to get away from her and stop thinking about this near-future I'm going to be forced into.

I sigh in defeat and decide to go upstairs to check on Ana, to see if she's calmed down after our outburst.

I push the door open to find a lonely bedroom with no Ana.

No, no, no, no, no! Where is she?! I race around the room, checking the whereabouts of her belongings..they're not here.

No Ana, please!

I rip the pillows and duvet off the bed and find a note, from Ana..

_***I love you but I know where I'm not wanted.**_

_**I'll take care of my situation, you take care of yourself.**_

_**Ana x***_

She..left..me..

Take care of her situation? Have I pushed her that far she's considering abortion like I said in the first place? It wouldn't be a bad thing,  
right? Somehow I feel so fucking guilty and repulsed by my words and actions towards her recently.

I walk backwards with the note in my hand until I hit the wall, and slump down to the ground because that's where I deserve to be, on the floor..like a worthless piece of shit.

My actions and words made Ana leave me..No, I can't..Surely she didn't leave?

Even though I'm unsure whether or not I love this child, I do love Ana..with everything that I am.

There's no point in living if she's not by my side.

Oh shit I just realised..her shoulder! She needs to be on bed-rest, I only got her out of the hospital early because I ensured the doctors she would be resting..shit.

**Ana's P.O.V**

Somehow I managed to slip past everyone with two bag's full of my clothes flung over my 'good' shoulder.

I had to just go..get away from Christian and his overbearing ways.

He just doesn't understand how his words hurt.

I step into a cab and when the driver asks' me where I'm going I start to think..Where am I heading?

Kate's? Mom's? Ray's?

Hmm, I like the idea of visiting my dad for a while until I figure out what I'm going to do.

I just realised though, my cell phone has a tracking device in it so I take the sim out, roll down the cab window and throw it into the  
middle of the road, before ringing a very cheerful-sounding Ray to tell him I'm visiting him.

I just can't speak to Christian right now, he needs to understand what it feels like to be doing something all by yourself with no one's  
courage but your own.

I arrive at Ray's and pay the taxi fare before the kind driver helped me with my bags and Ray walked out smiling, greeting me with a hug.

I feel like shit and probably look like it too.

I can feel the tears forming in my eyes as I smile at Ray. He is the only man in my life I can ever TRULY depend on.

"Hey Annie, what's up? Want to talk over some tea..I got your favourite?" He is the sweetest.

I nod as I wipe away the tears that escaped the corner of my eyes.

...

**Christian's P.O.V**

I'm livid..No scratch that, I'm beyond fucking furious..How..Why..When did she..?

She can out-smart my security team, fucking highly-trained men, and me..I can't believe she threw her phone into the middle of the road.

Why doesn't she want to be tracked? Surely, she's not thinking about her safety! And now the baby's safety too..Baby. I gulp as I think of how much of a shitty father I'm going to be..I know nothing about kids, as far as I was concerned I never planned on having kids or settling down but yet just a few weeks ago I was considering proposing to Ana, to show her how much I loved her, wanted to spend the rest of my life proving that to her, listening to her, communicating with her..but no.

I can't believe how fucked up my life turned out to be..just one thing after a-fucking-nother!

One of the factors that pulled me towards Ana was that she defied me and it made my groin twitch thinking of ways I could punish her and that smart mouth of her's.

"Taylor, why can't you fucking find her?! She couldn't of gone far! She didn't take any keys!" I scream at him, frustrated.

Frustrated that the women I love has once again defied me, putting her safety at risk and not to mention our child's too.  
Frustrated that I'm going to be a dad, having someone depend on you to teach them things, love them..I didn't think I was worthy of, or could, love until I met Ana.  
Frustrated that I have no control over the situation, all of these situations infact!

I can't cope without her here but, I can't cope with the fact that so much responsibility is heading towards us.

I do love Ana, with all my heart but I don't want to share her or have to look after babies yet..I wanted to show her the world, but  
now..Fuck!

I must be feeling pretty overwhelmed at the minute because a few silent tears escape the corner of my eyes whilst I assess how fucked up the situation with Ana is.

I hurt her bad..I know this. But how did she expect me to react? Fuck! Why can't she do anything she's told!

"Sir." My thought's are interrupted by Taylor.

"Yes?" Short and snappy, I'm not in the mood for anything more.

"It seems Miss. Steele got into a cab and camera's indicate she went to her Step-Father, Raymond's, house."

Ray's? Well at least she's safe. Still, I need to see her but I think I should consult John before I do anything radical.

"Very well Taylor, you are dismissed." Before leaving the room, he pauses and looks at me uncertain for a moment, probably thinking 'Why the fuck isn't he being controlling and driving up to her right now demanding she comes home?' Yeah, I'm thinking the same thing.

I snap out my phone and dial a number.

"Christian?" I'm glad he knows it's me, I can just get straight to the point.

"John a lot of shit has happened I need to talk to you ASAP, I don't know what I'm feeling or what I should do."

...

**Ana's P.O.V**

I sit on the couch looking at Ray for a moment, looking for his response.

"Well," I can tell he's overwhelmed like I am. "I can't say I'm not disappointed Annie.."

I feel the lump in my throat threatening me that it will soon cause me to sob.

"But I'm not mad..at you. As for Christian? I think he needs his head checking!" He says with anger hidden in his voice and eyes.

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean to it just..happened." I say as I move closer towards my dad and hug him, which he warmly accepts and  
returns.

He interrupts the loving, silent moment.

"So, have you thought about what's going to happen now?"

His question makes me think, as I hadn't really.

I want, more than anything, of Christian to be accepting and love this baby as much as I already do but I have a feeling that's not very likely at this moment in time. I want things to be perfect between me and Christian but I think this baby may come in between that..Jealous is the only way I could describe what Christian is possibly feeling..and his actions are selfish. I'm thinking only for this baby yet all he seems to want to do is have me to himself and he wants me to get rid of this life that is flesh from both me and Christian, heartless bastard.

"I don't know Dad. I want to keep this baby because it's part of me, but..I just don't know."

*** A/N - Next Chapter to be posted either tomorrow or Saturday..Same goes for my other story "Daddy's Little 'Princess.'" Will Christian's reaction make Ana do something drastic that she doesn't really want to do? Oooh..- Thanks! :)***


	6. 6 - My Decision

**Chapter 6 - My Decision**

***A/N - Hope you enjoy this chapter&leave your opinion! thanks for reviews, follows, favourites & PM's!**

**Every opinion is considered and help me to proceed with my story, I appreciate it!:)**

**Thanks!**

**~Chelsea!***

**Ana's P.O.V**

After eating dinner with my dad, I decide to take a nap to sleep on things..unfortunately when I want to sleep my brain decides to over-  
function and think about everything at once. At this rate I will never get any sleep!

I start to replay the scene in my head when Christian was shouting at me in the hospital, then when I opened up to Kate, then Leila..I  
gulped. Leila. Where the fuck was she now? Am I safe being here without any security? Well, if I wasn't I suppose Christian would have sent Sawyer or someone for me anyway.

Eurgh, even when I try so hard to force all thoughts of him out of my mind all I am left with is thoughts of Christian.

He is my everything really, no boyfriend has ever affected me or made me fall so hard like Christian has.

Sure, he's got the charm, wealth, looks and oh those eyes..Those beautiful grey eyes that pierce through deeper than just my skin, they pierce through my every soul, making me vulnerable to his vision..Oh stop it Ana! I mentally scowl at myself.

Why does Christian have to be so perfect yet so fucking fucked up?!

To me it makes no sense, how someone so gorgeous can have gone through so much, seen so many things he probably wishes he hasn't, yet..He chose me.

He chose me over all those god-damn women than swoon at his very presence.

I love him so much it hurts.

I wish there was a 'do-over' button for life, I would have been more careful and we could have waited and  
explored each other and the rest of the world before we had certain responsibilities such as children.

I always thought than when I was older, I would be an editor for some hot-shot company, with a decent, loving husband and a couple of kids.

Pft, Christian grey could never live such a life...Marriage?Children? He would never want any of those things with me, not yet anyway..Well tough shit Christian Grey, you're about to become a father whether you like it or not.

Should I..No! I can't just leave him can i? Tell him I'm going to abort the baby then move somewhere far away and raise the baby on my own maybe?

Okay, now I'm just being ridiculous..I guess I'm just scared of his hateful words of neglect. He knows how it feels to be unwanted, unloved, abandoned. Yet, he'd do that to his girlfriend and unborn child? I don't know how he can sit back and do nothing but raise his voice at me  
telling me he doesn't want this child.

"Well no matter what Jellybean, mommy will always love you." I say gently stroking my stomach before being pulled into an ocean filled  
with soft waves of sleep.

...

**Christian's P.O.V**

"But how will I be a good father if my biological parents couldn't even be bothered take care of me, Flynn?! How the fuck will I know what to do with a baby?! I can't love a baby if I'm shit scared of what to do with it!" I run my hands through my hair before covering my face with my hands, propping my elbows on my knees.

"Christian, you love Ana even though you didn't think it possible. Who's to say you can't love this baby..YOUR baby? It's flesh and blood of your own."

"I don't know what to do with a baby. What if, when it get's here..I reject it? Abandon it? Hate it?" I sigh as I try to imagine a life with me being someone's parent.

I scoff.

Flynn looks at me with his questioning eyes.

"Me. A parent? I would have never thought that I could have fallen in love and maintain a real, love-filled relationship. Never mind getting my girlfriend pregnant!"

He scribbles something down and all I want to do right now is leave.

"Before you fell in love, you kept everything to yourself. Only sharing the minimal information. But, you have progressed remarkably since Ana came into your life Christian. You said you never could imagine yourself falling in love? Well you did that. So there's a chance you can be a good father to this baby Christian. You shared with me, before this revelation occured, that you were thinking of proposing to Ana. Is that still the case? Do you love her any less since the news?"

"Of course not! I love Ana with all my heart! I just wish this didn't have to happen!" I snap back, rather defensively.

"God damn pills. Her one responsibility, and she forgets." I scoff again.

"I just..I don't what she feels or thinks. I never got the chance to talk to her. She just left John! I need to see her but if I did, what would I say?" I don't really want the answer, because when I get it I will feel like it's my mission I have to carry out.

"Christian, she obviously thinks you will reject her and this baby. Her hormones are sensitive right now so it may be best to wait for her to talk to you. As for what you should say, how about you record your every feelings in a diary and then when you get the chance to speak to her, tell her what you really feel and if you're going to be there for her. Are you?"

Flynn makes some good points and raises some good questions, speaking of..AM I going to be there?

...

**Ana's P.O.V**

I awake with the lovely routine of morning sickness. Wait what? It's 9:42am! I slept for how many hours?! Urgh whatever, let's just start the day.

I take a shower, towel-dry my hair and get dressed for the day.

I'm greeted in the kitchen by Ray.

"Hey dad." We exchange smiles.

"Hey Annie, sleep alright? I went in to check on you and you were out like a light!"

"Yeah thanks, I guess I was just tired." I want to avoid pregnancy talks at all costs, I already feel like I've disappointed him so much by  
getting pregnant so early..But at least I'm 22!

"So, what're you're plans for today?" I open my mouth to speak and suddenly realise..I don't know what my plans are. But I've made up my mind whether or not I'm keeping Jelly Bean and I know my decision was for selfish reasons but I've made up my mind. Now I should really tell Christian, I mean..He has to know, right?

"I think I'm going back home today dad. I can't just keep running away from my problems."

He tried to hide his disappointment with a smile, "Okay baby girl, well I'm always here if you want to talk."

"I know dad, I just think it's best I go back and deal with this the right way instead of running."

"You're a smart woman Annie. I am proud of you, you know that right?" A few joyful tears prick my eyes as I make my way over to Ray and  
kiss him on the cheek before hugging him and talking into his shoulder.

"I love you dad."

...

After breakfast and gathering all my things I ring Kate using Ray's phone, hopefully she won't be busy.

"Kate speaking."

"Kate, I.."

"Omg Steele! Why didn't you return my calls or texts, why's your phone off?!"

"I sort of, smashed it up."

"What? Well while you've been away Christian hasn't left Escala for anything other than to see Flynn and work. Elliot said he's becoming a work-zombie, whatever that means!"

I gasp. "It's my fault."

"What happened between you's two anyway?"

"Kate, are you busy like right now?"

"Nope! Got a free day."

"Can you pick me up from my dad's and I'll tell you everything?"

"Sure Steele! I'll text you when i'm 5 minutes away."

"Okay, bye Kate."

"Bye."

I sigh as I hang up. Today's going to be a long day.

...

Not too long after, I receive the five minute warning and grab my bags and kiss Ray goodbye before walking outside and finding Kate in her  
sports car just arriving.

"Kate!"

"Steele! I can't believe I haven't seen you since.." We both gulped.

"Let's not talk about it." I throw my bags in the back of the car and buckle up as Kate speeds off again.

After talking about what I've been up to at Ray's, Kate parks up outside Elliot's place. I guess she's staying here because of the whole Leila thing.

She grabs my bags for me and we walk into Elliot's but he's not there, Kate says he's working.

"Okay Steele, no more distractions. What's up?" Oh, it's interrogation Kate.

"Christian. He doesn't want this baby Kate, I just don't know what to do. I've though about my options.." My voice starts to slighty crack but I continue. "I can't carry it and then just give it up to someone, I know once I see it I will want to keep it. I can't keep it if Christian won't be there for support and to be a good dad..So my only other option ir abortion I guess?" Tears build up in my eyes at the very mention of abortion, but it's what's best..right?

"Ana, is that really what you want to do? You don't need Christian for this! You've got me, Elliot, Grace, Mia, Carla, Ray. Let's just put it this way, you're never going to be on your own throughout this. Got it Steele? So many people love you and will help you. Don't do something stupid just because Christian over-reacted."

She had a point, but still. Christian would probably repulse at the sight of me in a few months time when I'm fat and he would want  
absolutely nothing to do with me or his child. I just know it. But fuck it, this is my child and I was going to keep it, that was that.

"You're right Kate, this is my baby and it will grow up with a loving family..with or without Christian."

I reached forward and hugged Kate tight, thankful for the day I met her and we became best friends.

"Best friends, forever and always baby!" Kate giggled into my back as we continued our long hug.

After hugging we decided to have a chilled out day on the sofa in pajamas watching sappy chick-flicks.

"I'm home!" Elliot arrived back and Kate didn't move but just shouted to him.

"We're in here!" He walked in and kissed Kate and hugged me.

"What's happened this time? Do I need to kick his ass?" He joked, although I sensed some seriousness in his voice.

"As much as he deserves it, no your not kicking his ass! And what's happened is that, with the help of Kate, I've realised neither me or my  
unborn child need him, Elliot. I'd rather not talk about it any longer, can't we just carry on watching sex and the city?"

"Well I'm glad. And I'd rather be having sex in the city with Kate." He winks at Kate before starting to tickle her sides.

"Hey!" She playfully slaps his arms away, giggling.

"If you want a privacy I'll be going bed." I wink at them both, starting to get up.

"Nooo Ana! He's not getting any tonight anyway." She smirks at Elliot, who is dramatically pouting.

I wish I had a relationship like that at the minute..

Oh forget it Ana! My subconscious snaps at me.

She's right though, I don't need him or any man in my life, just my baby and the people I love the most, excluding him of course.

I wonder what he's doing right now though..

...

**Christian's P.O.V**

I can't sit just lounging around here all day, I need to see her. Speak to her. Apologise to her. Make her come home!

I leave my office in search of Taylor.

"Taylor!" He quickly hurries out of his office.

"Sir?"

"We are going to Miss Steele's stepfather's house, I need to see her."

I see him hesitate before speaking, "Miss Steele is no longer at her stepfather's. We are unaware of her location."

"What?! Well find her!" Where could she have gone? Her mother's? Kate's?

"Taylor! Instead drive us to Miss Kavannagh's."

"Right away sir, I'll just get the car ready."

Fucking hell, why can't she have just not gotten pregnant? If not, we would have been fucking fine and probably engaged by now. God-  
damn, why do things unexpectedly fuck up my life?!

The car ride to Kate's apartment was horrible, considering what happened the last time I was here.

When I get out of the car and start banging on the door I receive no response.

Well where else could she be? Elliot's!

I pull out my phone and dial Elliot's number.

"Elliot speaking."

"Is Ana with Kate at your's?"

"Hello to you too Christian."

"I don't need your smart mouth right now Elliot, is she there or not!" His smart mouth reminds me of Ana, and how I would punish her for her smart remarks.

"Even if she was I wouldn't tell you, you fucked up big time you know?" I'm not in the mood for his childish answers.

"Elliot don't act like a fucking kid, I need to talk to her and.."

He hung up on me. What the fuck! Nobody hangs up on me!

I snap at Taylor to drive us to my brother's place.

We arrive and I make no hesitation to jump out of the car and start banging my fist on the door, shouting Elliot's name, telling him to open the god damn door.

...

**Ana's P.O.V**

Elliot hangs the phone on Christian without fear.

"What did Christian want?" I gulp as I say his name.

"To see if you were here."

"I don't want him to know where I am. If he asks again just tell him I'm not here, okay?"

Just then the are hard knocks at the door and Christian is shouting Elliot's name.

"Shit! Ana, Kate go in the bedroom and lock the door. Don't make a sound, okay?"

I look at Kate and she quickly grabs my hand, leading me into the bedroom.

We hear the front door being unlocked and Christian entering.

"Where is she Elliot? Don't give me all that bullshit!" I flinch when Christian starts to scream at his brother.

"I told you, she's not here!"

"For fucksake all I want to do is talk to her!"

Suddenly I felt very nauseous and ran into the ensuite bathroom and succeedingly threw up into the toilet, after a few moments I noticed Kate was rubbing my back trying to comfort me.

After I cleaned myself up I noticed the shouting had stopped, so I peered out of the bedroom door and i couldn't find Christian in sight so I proceeded downstairs into the kitchen to grab a drink, relieving my mouth from the horrid after-puke taste.

My head felt really light and I started to slightly sway, but I managed to reach the kitchen and hold on to breakfast bar to regain my  
stability.

"I told you to wait upstairs, get back up there!" Elliot whisper-shouted at me.

Oh no, this meant Christian was still here!

After a quick glass of ginger ale I started walking back upstairs when I felt really light headed again.

I pause and try to steady myself, however I fail and collapse onto the floor whilst Christian and Elliot scream my name before running  
towards me, and that's all I remember before I black out on the hard, cold floor.

**Christian's P.O.V**

"For fucksake all I want to do is talk to her!" I'm getting really fucking frustrated with Elliot, why can't he answer the goddamn question?!

"Look bro, calm down. Even if Ana was here, I'm sure you wouldn't wanna talk to her whilst your angry." He lowers his voice back to a  
normal volume and I do the same.

I sigh and run my hands through my hair then hide my face.

"I just want to talk to her and apologise for how I've been. How did she expect me to react though? Three fucking months we've known  
each other! I didn't even get a chance to propose, now we're having a kid? Talk about all-at-once!"

"Look, I know this must be hard on you but imagine how Ana feels! She feels like she's disappointed Ray, she hasn't even told her mom, and she thinks she is going to have to go through this all on her own. But even if you're not going to be there for her me, Kate and the rest of the family will, don't ever forget that. You're my brother and I love you, but I'd choose Ana and her unborn child over you."

Shit, I didn't even think. I repeatedly begin the slap my forehead with the palms of my hands' whilst muttering "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Over and over again.

"Where is she Elliot? I just want to see her, talk to her."

"Look, she's safe that's all that matters. C'mon, let's take this to the lounge room, Christian." I hesitantly follow him.

Well, I know Elliot loves her like a sister so he wouldn't put her in any harm..I hope.

Elliot leaves the room to grab us a couple of beers so we can talk.

A few moments pass and he's still not back yet.

I wonder what's keeping him, so I venture into the kitchen to find Elliot curiously staring at someone..Ana!

Before I get a chance to even breathe in a air before talking, she wobbles and collapses just before she reaches the stairs.

I scream her name whilst I run over to her.

"Ana! Ana, wake up! Please baby, you're okay, please wake up!" I gently rock her on my lap, whilst my tears fall silently.


	7. 7 - I know you're scared, I am too

**Chapter 7 - I know you're scared, I am too**

***A/N - Hope you enjoy this chapter&leave your opinion! thanks for reviews, follows, favourites & PM's!**

**Every opinion is considered and help me to proceed with my story, I appreciate it!:)**

**Ever happen to you where you've written a complete 4,000 word chapter and forgot to save and your laptop overheats? Yeah well it **  
**happened to me and severely pissed me off so I had to re-write it all that's the cause of the update time-gap, haha.**

**So, in my opinion in the books Ana, at times, is seen as shy and weak but I think she sticks up for herself when she needs to..Or atleast she learns to? Ana has some balls on her! She just needs to use them with Christian more often..(If you're anything like me you will be think of the silver balls, but no, not them ones this time!;-) )**

**I can't help cheesy-ness, oooooookay? Or anything-else-ness for that matter;)**

**Btw I'm ill, crycry but hey ho! Enough moaning, it's time for chapter 7..**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Chelsea!***

**Christian's P.O.V**

I notice Elliot on the phone, to whom I think is Grace.

Just then, there is a small stir in my arms.

Ana's eyes very slowly flutter open and she groans before mumbling.

"What..What happened?" She must then realise I am the one who is holding her and stiffens.

"Ana, you're okay." I breathe out, and she replies, "I..I think so."

I bring her closer and kiss her hair, god I've missed holding her close.

She pushes me away and shuffles back so we're our bodies are no longer in contact and I stare at her.

"Christian, you can't just show up and expect everything to be okay! I needed you and you throw it in my face by basically telling me it's my fault and I made a mistake! It was BOTH of our faults, okay? And whether you like it or not you've gotta man-the-fuck-up 'cause you're becoming a parent, god damn you Christian Grey! You make everything so..hard."

I don't remember Ana ever being this..Fiesty? Angry? In a weird way it kinda turns me on but I need to push away my thoughts of sex for a while, all I need to think about now is getting Ana back home with me..Where she belongs.

"Ana, I'm sorry okay? I've been talking with Flynn, and he made me realise..I'm scared that I'm gunna be just a bad a parent as my  
crackwhore mother. I was angry, okay? I still am but I figured it's my fault too..The one time I don't wear a damn condom, huh? just my  
luck..I know I took it out on you but I'm really sorry baby, please please please forgive me and move back home with me? I love you  
Anastasia Steele and you're the only one for me."

Every word of what I said is true and I hope she see's that..I've always felt like those big blue eyes pierce right through me and can see into my soul or something, reading me like a book, and we all know Ana loves to read.

She's just sitting there staring at me looking fed up and deep in thought.

"Ana..Say something." I plead, desperately seeking her to see my forgiveness.

"I..I need you to clear something up for me Christian." This can't be good..

"Anything baby." She looks me dead in the eyes and I can see the sadness, angriness and confusion swarming her pupils.

"Where the fuck do I stand with you?! One minute you don't want this baby the next you're looking at the sonogram with tears dwelling in your eyes and then you're all angry shouting at me, blaming me! And now.." She scoffs. "..And now you want me back in your life..Just like that? As for your little speech; I'm glad Flynn made you see sense but I'm ashamed of you Christian..You've had two wonderful parents who love you unconditionally, why can't you model your own parenting skills from theirs instead of thinking of your god-damn birth mother! She loved you in her own way, at least..So why can't you love this child Christian?"

I just stand there, numb..Feeling like I've just been scolded and slapped in the face. I know she's right, I'm just scared to admit the truth.

**Ana's P.O.V**

I can't believe the anger that has overcome my tears, instead of crying I'm shouting at him. It feels better than weeping about it, this way atleast he will listen and understand whether he likes it or not. I think it must be these damn pregnancy hormones.

"Well Christian, I think it's time you made up your mind."

He looks like a lonely little boy, and that thought then makes me imagine him as a little 4 year old scared boy with copper curls and a dirty body, being shouted at by his crackwhore-mother..The thought brings a tear to my eye and I swallow before I start full-on sobbing.

He's still just stood there, frozen. He looks like he's about to cry or be beaten up..Frightened and scared, my fifty.

Instead of waiting for him to speak I just wrap my arms around him and began to gently cry and it takes a few seconds of realising, before Christian replicates my actions and even began to cry, too.

What? Christian..Crying? Maybe everyone IS right, maybe I have changed him into a different, more loving person.

I guess he's feeling as vulnerable as I am whilst he gently rocks back and forth holding me to his chest whilst burying his face in my hair  
and whispering things "My Ana, mine." Into my now-damp hair.

I am shocked and in awe of Christian right now..Here is the man who used to never show a thread of emotion or let anyone touch him,  
letting me hold him whilst he sobs into my hair..Have I done this? Have I broken him down?

"I'm sorry Christian, I'm just..sorry."

He gently pulls away and looks me in the eyes, those beautiful grey eyes clouded with tears staring at me deeply then he starts to gently shake his head.

"No Ana. It's my fault, all of it's my fault. I was the one who wasn't happy about this but, normal partners would be ecstatic but I  
wasn't..And, I'm so sorry I pushed you to the point of leaving. But please, Ana, don't EVER leave me again. My life is cold and empty without you, just like before. You are the only meaning of my life, and now.." He placed his hand on my stomach. "..Also is this little intruder."

Then he did something which made me cry even more, he smiled before leaning down and whispering to my stomach; "Hey there baby, I'm your daddy. I'm sorry for not being a great daddy as soon as I knew about you, but that will change trust me. Me and mommy love you so much already." Then he kissed my stomach before leaning back up again to kiss away my happy tears.

"I love you Christian Grey, no matter what stupid mistakes you make, me and jellybean will never ever leave you again."

"But, how can I be sure?" He almost looks sad, like he predicts something will happen that will make me leave him.

"Aslong as you don't cheat and forever love me, I give you my word that I will never leave you again. Christian, I love you..Can't you see that?"

He nods slowly but then shoots his head up to look at me with his million-dollar grin, like a lightbulb pinged over his head.

"You love me, right?" He asks me.

"Is that a trick question, Christian?"

"Oh that smart mouth of yours Anastasia." His deep, husky voice makes me squirm and sends a vibe all the way down to.."Marry me, Ana."

"I..I don't.." I am completely shocked by what he came out with. Then we hear a gasp followed by..happy(?) tears and turn to see Grace standing in the doorway.

"Grace! How..How long have you been standing there?" I wonder just how much of that she heard, just my luck if she heard it all..

"Enough to know there's going to be a baby Grey, and possibly another Mrs Grey!" Surprisingly she's happy and rushes over to the couch to lock both me and Christian in a tight squeeze.

When she releases us, she's both in shock and awe. Possibly because she over-heard our conversation, but I think it's more-so because Christian didn't repel her physical contact. There goes them happy tears again.

"How far along are you Ana?" I had to think hard because there were so many things whizzing around my head

"Erm, 9 weeks. Only me, Christian, Kate, Elliot, Ray and now you know about it..I wasn't planning on telling because..Well, yeah." I feel  
ashamed to even admit I was considering anything other than keeping my baby, but I know now that's the only option..Especially since  
Christian has finally accepted it as happy news. Let's just hope he doesn't have a mood swing and everything goes south..But I doubt he'll want me to leave, especially considering his proposal to me.

My thoughts wandered off as Christian leant over and whispered in my ear, "We'll talk about it later." I mentally scoff, Mind reader. I give him a tight smile and nod, trying not to reveal my nervousness.

"So, what happened that scared Christian and Elliot, Ana?" Grace turned to me with a smile.

"Noth..Oh, I erm, fainted. I came downstairs for a drink and snack because I was feeling a little faint and then I saw Christian. My head felt dizzy again and I tried to cling onto the wall but I guess I just..collapsed."

Grace gave Christian a 'hmmm, really?'-look then Christian's head dropped down. I couldn't help but giggle a bit, which made Christian's  
head pop back up and smile at me.

"Well, it's important to drink plenty of fluids and eat healthy, but no doubt Christian will help you with that." Grace said, which made me  
smile.

"And you!" She turned to Christian again. "No more overwhelming Ana." He nodded at her like an obediant child.

After Grace examined me with her kit to make sure I was fine, we left Elliot's saying goodbye's to Kate and Elliot. Kate didn't seem too  
happy about me going back to Christian but..Well it's hard to explain, other than I love him too much to not be with him. It pained me  
harshly when I left him.

...

Thinking back, this is the best thing to do (going back to Christian,) right? His actions were wrong but my actions would be even worse if I left him for good. I'm still considering what I'm going to say about his proposal, as I just have that doubt in the back of my mind that; as soon as I say yes I'm going to be Anastasia Grey, the wife of Christian Grey who everyone probably thinks got pregnant and married him because I'm a gold-digger..No longer Anastasia Steele, the innocent bookworm who dreams to be an editor or possibly a writer, one day.

"We're home." Christian's looking at me with a soft look to his piercing grey eyes.

"Uh, yeah."

We walk into the penthouse and I know as soon as I stepped through the door that Christian wants to talk about his proposal, so I wanted to postpone that talk for aslong as possible..Do I love him? More than anything! But, do I want to marry him? I honestly don't know why but this doubt at the back of my mind is eating away at my brain.

"Christian, I'm gunna have a bath and go change."

He replies with a simple, "Okay baby." I turn to face him and see he's already head-first on his blackberry probably working, that's the first time I'm actually glad I'm being ignored for work.

The bath is making me feel really sleepy so after the whole washing routine I get out of the warm water in search of a suitable top of  
Christian's to wear to bed.

I feel my eyes starting to droop and before I know it, I'm flat out in bed wearing just Christian's top.

...

**Christian's P.O.V**

I've been sitting in my office for the past..God knows how long! I still can't believe Ana got inside my head, knew exactly what I was  
thinking. Well it certainly proves one thing, she's the one.

If you asked me how I thought I would spend the rest of my life about 4/5 months ago(before I ever met Ana,) then I would have you told you; alone bar my family, Gail and my security. I once thought I had everything, but since Ana stumbled into my office I realised I had quite the opposite..You have nothing if you don't have someone to love. Yeah sure I had my family, but that's a different kind of love. Ana(and Jellybean,) will be my meaning of life from now on. Speaking of, where is Ana? Surely she's not still in the bath.

I swatt-away my thoughts and leave my office in search of Ana.

I walk into the bedroom to find Ana sound asleep in my top, what a perfect sight.

I love watching her sleep and don't really want to wake her but she hasn't eaten since god knows when.

"Ana, Ana baby wake up." I whisper to her..no movement. "Ana, come on baby time to wake up." I talk quietly into her ear this time and she starts to wake up.

"Wh..What time is it?" She yawns whilst stretching.

"Half past 8 baby, but you need to eat before going to bed..Come on, I'll heat up some mac and cheese for you."

"Really? You'll heat it up..For me? Ah Mr. Grey, I feel honoured, how romantic." Her smart mouth makes my palms twitch and my dick stand on end.

"You and your smart mouth Miss Steele. You better stop talking and get dressed before I teach you a lesson, right here on the bed."

"What if I want to be taught a lesson?" She says quietly whilst peeking up at me through her lashes, showing me that lovely blush to her cheeks. I can't help but give a small chuckle at her eagerness.

"Careful Miss Steele. You have to eat before anything." I say in my CEO voice, so she knows I'm being serious.

She sighs, "Fine."

...

Whilst she finishes her second bowl of Mac n Cheese I remember that we still need to discuss my proposal to her.

"Finished, Ana?"

She nods her head whilst taking a drink of tea.

"Good. So, how about your answer now?" She starts to choke on her tea. I get up and gently pat her back. This isn't the reaction I was  
looking for.

"Christian, I love you so much but I don't know if I'm done being Ana Steele yet..It seems so sudden, you understand where I'm coming  
from?"

"But hasn't everything been sudden when it comes to us?"

"Touche Mr. Grey. But seriously Christian, let me think about it okay? Besides, don't you need to be traditional and ask Ray for your  
blessing?" Oh shit, hadn't thought about that. I guess Ana realised she made a good point because she's now smirking at me.

"Fair point Miss. Steele, I plan on doing so as soon as."

"So, how about you teach me those lessons now?" Ana smirks at me. Playful Ana, I like it.

"Lead the way, Miss Steele."

***A/N - So, did you like the chapter? Pleaseeee leave me a review of your honest opinion! I except CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, thank you!***


End file.
